Vehicles generally utilize a headlight to light an area. Generally, headlights are utilized at night to increase visibility but some headlights utilize lights during the day, which can be referred to as daylights. The headlights and daylights can emit light that is transmitted through an outer lens. The outer lens protects the headlights and daylights from fluid, debris, etc. Generally, the daylights are housed in a space behind the outer lens such that the daylights are spaced from the outer lens.